


Another Black Panther

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animals, F/M, Reader-Insert, T'Challa has questions, T'challa is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: ’Y/N? What is that?’’‘’T’Challa, it followed me home. I promise.’’That’s the kind of thing that a child tells their parents when they bring a stray dog home, or when their parent wonders why the cat keeps coming back because they fed it.It’s not the kind of thing you tell your husband of six months when you walk into the palace garden with a this animal hot on your trail.





	Another Black Panther

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talltree-san](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Talltree-san).



> disclaimer- I do not own any of the Marvel characters or their universes, they belong to their rightful and respectful owners.
> 
> Trigger warning- brief, non-life-threatening harm to animal (thorn in paw)
> 
> Requested by Talltree-san.

‘’Y/N? What is that?’’  
‘’T’Challa, it followed me home. I promise.’’  
That’s the kind of thing that a child tells their parents when they bring a stray dog home, or when their parent wonders why the cat keeps coming back because they fed it.  
It’s not the kind of thing you tell your husband of six months when you walk into the palace garden with a black panther hot on your trails.  
‘’Y/N, my love. Kittens follow people home. Dogs follow people home. Does that look like a kitten or a dog to you?’’  
‘’Well, it is a cat.’’  
T’Challa purses his lips at your antics, shooting you a glare of disapproval before his eyes move to the black feline that is snuggling against you at the moment.  
To be honest, you’re not sure how this happened either.  
You’re five months into your pregnancy, and no one will let you forget it, as if your baby bump doesn’t serve as a constant reminder.  
You’d been taking a walk through nature, Ayo and Kya, two Dora Milaje warriors, right behind you. When you heard the sound of a branch or a twig snapping in two,they put you in the middle of them, spears out and eyes scanning for any possible dangers that may be moving towards you. Then, it appeared: the black panther.  
No, not your Black Panther, T'Challa Udaku, the love of your life, king and protector of Wakanda, and dad to your child.  
An actual, real life, claws and everything, it followed me home black panther.  
‘’Don’t harm it,’’ you’d told Ayo and Kya, who kept their spears trained on him just in case he should attack.  
What caught your eye was the way the pamper was limping, and how it was holding it’s right paw up. Upon closer examination, you found what seemed like a thorn in the paw. Carefully, you removed it, and the panther thanked you by snuggling close to your pregnant stomach.  
Now, it’s followed you home.  
Where your husband is still glancing at the panther, who is glancing back at him, both of them unsure.  
‘’My love, what do you propose we do with the panther?’’  
‘’I think that this will wear off, husband. I read somewhere that animals can sense when you are pregnant. Plus, I did save the poor thing from a nasty thorn in the paw,’’ you stroke under the panther’s chin, surprised by how loving and protective he is being.  
He wouldn’t let T’Challa come closer than three feet to you, standing in between you and your husband.  
‘’Perhaps we can arrange something,’’ T’Challa says, ‘’I do not think that your friend will be leaving your side any time soon.’’  
You continue to pet the panther, but reach your hand for T’Challa, taking his hand and gently placing it on the panther’s head?  
‘’See, boy? He’s so nice. He’s a good man.’’  
‘’Y/N,’’ T’Challa looks at you warily, already knowing that you’ve gotten attached, ‘’Please tell me you did not name it.’’  
Silence.  
‘’Y/N.’’  
‘’I think I hear Ramonda calling us.’’  
‘’Y/N!’’

Three weeks later.  
One of Wakanda’s few abandoned buildings- which was not in bad shape and just needed small jobs to be done to it- has been turned into a wildlife animal sanctuary. Shuri is overseeing it at the moment, and coming up with technologically advanced ways to help the animals in need. The wide open space in the back is perfect for the animals. You even managed to recruit a few teenagers who are interested in working with animals one day to begin their experience/volunteer hours/ first jobs here.  
‘’My queen, this was a fantastic idea,’’ T’Challa wraps an arm around you, pressing a kiss to your head, ‘’The animals are being taken care of, and the people absolutely adore this. You first big project as queen is phenomenal. Isn’t that right, T’Challa?’’  
‘’We are not naming this panther after you,’’ you cool as you stroke the panther’s soft fur.  
‘’But love.’’  
‘’T’Challa no.’’  
He shrugs then, surrendering and petting the animal.  
He’s so good with the panther, despite their hesitation towards each other when they first met.  
‘’Thank you for protecting my wife,’’ T’Challa jokes as he continues to stroke the panther’s soft black fur, ‘’I guess that black panthers are just drawn to this beautiful lady.’’  
‘’T’Challa, that was cheesy.’’  
‘’Yes, but you loved it.’’  
Indeed you did.  
This sanctuary was your first official act as queen, and you are just as proud of yourself as T’Challa is of you.  
Plus, there is an added bonus to helping the animals: when T’Challa is not busy attending to his duties as king or maintaining his job as the Black Panther, then he is here, volunteering with you. He’s shown you that he’s so affectionate, even when others are around. He’s that way with you all of the time, but this gives you a glimpse into how he can be with your child.


End file.
